Where To Go From Here
by neric4ever
Summary: Fixit for TROS. Ben and Rey try to figure out what's next.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This a fixit fic for Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. Reylo is now officially canon : ) The chemistry between Adam Driver and Daisy Ridley was one of the best things about the sequel trilogy. Ben Solo deserved so much better in the end. Hope you guys like the story._

Chapter 1

Palpatine was defeated. the victory, however, was the last thing on the mind of Ben Solo. A giant wave of sadness had hit as he held Rey's lifeless body. his mood quickly changed upon the feeling of her hand touching his. Rey was alive again.

"Ben", she said with a huge smile on her face.

Before Ben knew it, Rey had leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips. The close contact was the most amazing thing he had felt in a very long time. After they pulled away, a smile was now on _his _face. it had been so long since Ben had last cracked a smile.

Then, suddenly, Ben fell back. His body became limp/ tears began to fall from Rey's eyes as she held onto his body. her heart had shattered into a million pieces. After coming back to the light side of the Force, this couldn't be the end for the man formally known as Kylo Ren.

As she wept and mourned, Rey noticed Ben's eyes starting to flutter. Soon, tears of joy replaced those of sadness. Ben felt weak as he tried to get himself up.

"It's okay", said Rey softly. "Save your energy."

She helped Ben get back on his feet. Rey continued holding onto him to keep him stable as they walked. They both were very happy to leave this horrible place.

Rey used the Force to put Ben into a peaceful slumber. he needed to regain his strength. She brought Ben to a hut on Ahch-To. Rey knew that she couldn't bring the former Supreme Leader of the First Order to see her friends on the Resistance. At least, not yet anyway. she placed a kiss on his forehead as he continued to sleep calmly. The island's Caretakers promised to take good care of him. Rey left to see her friends. She knew you would be worried if they didn't hear from her.

During the Resistance's celebration of their victory, Rey sensed Ben was awakening.

_Where am I?_

_ You are on Ahcho-To. it's where I found Skywalker. How are you feeling?_

_ Not too bad actually._

_ I promise that I will back really soon. You are not alone Ben._

Rey knew that when she got back to Ahcho-To, they would have a lot to talk about.

_Stay tuned. More to come._


	2. Chapter 2

_A|N: Without any further delay, here is chapter 2. Enjoy : )_

Chapter 2

After spending a week celebrating the Resistance's victory, Rey decided that it was time for her to go and check on how Ben was recovering. Finn and Poe wanted to know where she was going. Rey refused to tell them. She said that she had something important to take care of. They certainly wouldn't approve of her helping the man who'd been their enemy.

When Rey arrived on Ahch-To, she disembarked from her ship and hiked up the hill. She found Ben, sitting on a rock, looking out over the ocean. he sensed Rey approaching behind him.

"Hi Rey", said Ben as he got up from the rock. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. It felt good to be able to do that again.

"You seem to be recovering nicely."

Ben flicked on his lightsaber. "Would you like to see how refreshed my strength is?"

"Trying to impress me, Ben Solo", remarked Rey playfully. Soon, she drew her lightsaber and flicked it on.

Their lightsabers buzzed as they circled each other.

_You look really nice._

"Get out of my head", exclaimed Rey. "Flattery won't give you victory." As she struggled to hide her blushing face, Ben took a swipe at her. "No fair! No distracting! You're cheating!"She lunged forward and started to enjoy the battle. Even though he was no longer going by the name Kylo Ren, Ben still challenged Rey, as he had in their other fights.

_You won't win this, Rey. I have a lot more experience than you._

_ We'll see about that._

With her full strength, Rey pinned Ben's lightsaber down under her own. Ben looked up into her eyes to see the intensity in them. Before Rey knew it, he used Force energy to knock her onto the ground.

"Umph", groaned Rey as she hit the surface.

"See what happens when you mess with someone more experienced in the Force", teased Ben as he offered to help her up.

Determined to remove the cocky grin from his face, Rey used Force energy to knock _him _down.

"Two can play at that game", replied a smirking Rey.

"Alright, you win."

As Rey helped Ben get up, she sensed that he was having feelings of doubt and uncertainty.

"I'm here for you", said Rey. "We'll get through this."

Ben could see in her eyes that she meant what she said with all her heart.

"Thank you for coming back."

Rey flashed him a smile that warmed his heart. She started to walk towards the hut where she left Ben.

"Are you coming", asked Rey upon noticing Ben wasn't following her.

"I'm going to stay out here for a little while. Is that alright?"

"Of coarse."

"Rey, I meant what I said about you looking nice."

With a playful look on her face, Rey knocked Ben back down again. As she walked into the hut, she felt herself blushing again. Ben thought about how blessed he was to have this incredible woman care about him. After everything he had done as Kylo Ren, it was more than he deserved.

_The next chapter will dive into heavier subject matter. Stay tuned._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter._

Chapter 3

During his week alone, Ben marveled at his surroundings. Luke Skywalker couldn't have picked a more beautiful location when he went into hiding. Seeing the sun rise and set over the ocean was one of the most incredible things he'd ever seen. He found it interesting seeing where Rey was when they discovered their Force connection.

Not sensing any threats, Ben really took the opportunity to be alone with his thoughts. As he recovered from everything he endured during the showdown on Exegol, Ben still felt inner pain. He knew he would have to apologize to the entire galaxy for all the horrible things he had done. Ben had no idea what the future would hold.

He was happy when Rey returned. With nightfall approaching, Ben built a campfire. Rey caught some fresh fish for them to eat. They ate their food in near silence. The only noises were their chewing and the crackling fire. Rey started to sense Ben's feelings of uncertainty again.

"Talk to me Ben", said Ben. "I still feel some conflict in you."

"The same voices that had been haunting my mind still call for me to embrace the dark side. What if I can't resist the calls? I don't want to go back to being that man who didn't care if others thought he was a monster."

"You climbed out of a pit to save me", said Rey, "A monster would never care to do that."

She reached for Ben's hand. The moment was reminiscent of the first time they touched hands. Ben always wondered what would have happened if Luke didn't make them break the Force bond. Looking into each other's eyes, the feeling of love was heavily reflected.

_There is one thing my feelings aren't conflicted about._

It was getting harder to ignore the electricity in the air. Slowly, Rey leaned forward. She alternated between looking at his eyes and his lips. When their lips met, their souls became warmer than the fire in front of them. They were both smiling after pulling away.

_I feel the same way, Ben._

Ben leaned in this time. He needed to keep feeling her closeness. Rey matched Ben's need by placing her hand in his black hair. There was no denying how powerful they were together. This intimate moment made them feel stronger.

A grin appeared on Ben's face after they pulled away. Rey really enjoyed seeing him smile. It looked good on him.

"You're not alone", said Rey as she stroked his face.

"Neither are you", replied Ben. Rey laughed when she realized this was the same exchange they shared when Ben was their for her when she felt alone. Now, she was going to be here for _him._Ben and Rey still had a lot to get through.

_No matter what happens, Ben Solo, we are in this together._

Ben found great comfort in her words.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Rey woke up to a bright sun shining in the hut's window. She didn't remember falling asleep. She deduced that Ben probably covered up with the blanket. There was no sign of Ben. As she slowly walked outside, she couldn't help notice how beautiful a morning it truly was. All those years of living on the desert planet, Jakku, didn't give Rey as much pleasure to see such lovely dawns.

Rey looked down the cliff to see Ben step out of the water. He was shirtless with black pants just like during one of their Force bonds. Rey went down to approach Ben as he sat on the sand. Ben sensed her presence.

"Good morning", said Rey.

"Good morning", replied Ben as he turned to flash her a smile.

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

"By all means."

"Thank you", answered Rey as she sat beside him. The sand felt warm under them.

"Thank you", said Ben after a moment of silence.

"For what?"

"For saving me. You never gave up on the notion that I could turn back to the light. After everything I have done you still want to help me. I truly don't deserve you caring for me like this, Rey."

"I not done saving you, Ben Solo", said Rey with a reassuring look on her face. "I will _never _give up on you. After saving me, some turns deserve others."

Ben remembered Snoke's throne room. It just pained him to watch Rey being tortured like that. His only regret, looking back on that time, was trying to get Rey to join him in leading the First Order.

"I would do the same for you", said Ben. Rey rested her head on his shoulder. Ben slowly wrapped an arm around her. Real peace was felt in this moment. Suddenly, Ben noticed Rey was glancing on his bare chest.

_See something you like?_

"You think too highly of yourself", teased Rey.

_I think very highly of a certain girl named Rey._

Rey felt herself starting to blush. Ben looked at her and decided that this time he was going to make the first move. His lips met hers for a kiss even more passionate than the night before. Rey felt her heart fluttering as they fell back on the sand. She used some Force energy to put her on top of him. They were now engaged in a different kind of battle. One that Rey was determined to not let Ben win. Ben was just as determined to win. Rey had to admit to herself that this made things more exciting.

In the end they decided to call it a draw as they laid on the beach and just enjoyed each other's company. During this time on Ahch-To, they were determined to make the most of their time before facing the world again. Of coarse, there was still some work to be done. Ben remembered how he found this scavenger who resisted his Force powers to be so fascinating. He never imagined that they would be in this position together.

_In a way, I was fascinated with you too. From the moment you took off that mask and let me see the human side of Kylo Ren._

Ben smiled again.

_I'm glad you're here with me._

_ Me too._

_A/N: More on the way soon._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter._

Chapter 5

Looking into each other's eyes on the beach, Ben and Rey soaked in all the love that was reflected in them. Rey linked their hands together. Ben couldn't help but remember how she told him that _"I did want to take your hand. Ben's hand"._ Rey recalled the same thing as their fingers were entwined.

They were starting to lean in for another kiss, when suddenly, they realize they were not alone. They looked up to see a porg approaching Ben. When it reached him, it started to climb his body.

"This little creature seems to think I'm its mother", said Ben.

"Well your hair does look like a porg's nest at the moment", replied Rey, pointing her eyes up in a teasing fashion.

"You're the one who messed it up a few moments ago", said Ben. "I thought you were trying to tell me that you're into the messing hair look." Rey just laughed at that.

Ben held the porg gently in his hand. When it reached the edge of his fingertips, the young creature flew away. Rey was impressed with how tender he was being. Kylo Ren wouldn't have shown such kindness.

Ben went back into the water.

"Come on in. The water's fine." he went further into the ocean.

"I can't swim", said Rey. "You don't get to learn that sort of thing when you live on a desert planet for most of your life."

"I can teach you", said Ben. "Let me help you. After all, you're helping me."

Rey got up and entered the water. Ben came closer to her.

"Just so you know, Ben Solo, if I drown, I will never let you forget about it."

"I promise that I will not let you drown."

Taking Rey's hand, he led her farther out. Ben showed Rey the breast stroke and how to paddle in the water. When it came time for Rey to give it a try, Ben used the Force to keep her from drowning. Very quickly, she got the hang of it.

"You're doing great", encouraged Ben.

Rey looked back to see that Ben wasn't doing anything. She was staying afloat all on her own. Ben swam up to her.

"You did well, my young Padawan."

"Thank you, Master", teased Rey. A huge grin appeared on Ben's face. "What?"

"I like the wet look", flirted Ben. "It looks good on you." Rey splashed a wave at him in response. Ben soon did the same. As they splashed each other, they both thought about how this was the most fun either of them had had in a good while.

"I want to call a truce", said Ben.

"You give up?"

"Do you?"

"I could go for a truce", said Rey.

Ben came closer to Rey and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. They savored the smooch as if tasting the finest delicacy in the galaxy.

After pulling away, Rey leaned into Ben's ear.

"Race you", she whispered. Rey swam away in a flash. Ben immediately went after her.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. Here's the next chapter._

Chapter 6

That afternoon, Ben and Rey went to the other side of the island. Rey thought it was a good place and time to start Ben's training on the light side.

"Are you ready to begin", she asked.

Ben didn't say a word or look at her.. Rey sensed his feelings of uneasiness.

_What if I can't do this. What if the strength is not in me._

Rey walked closer to him. "I believe in you, Ben", she said. "You can do it. You're not alone in this. I'm here." Ben looked up upon feeling her hand on his. "Together we can do this."

Ben smiled at the sincerity in her voice. "Alright. I'm ready", he said.

They sat on two nearby rocks and faced each other.

"I think the best way for us to begin is to spend a few moments concentrating on the light", said Rey.

Ben nodded in agreement. He still felt a little apprehensive, but he didn't want to return to being Kylo Ren. He closed his eyes.

_It's okay Ben. There is no need to be afraid._

Ben thought about Snoke and how he let himself be manipulated by his lies into submission to the dark side of the Force. His chest tightened as he thought about how he let his dark emotions consume him for so long. Ben soon felt encouragement to give into rage. He was struggling to hold back.

Unable to contain it any longer, he stood up and yelled. Breathing heavily, he looked at Rey.

"I'm sorry, Rey", he said. "I'm failing you."

"We only just started. This the first time in a long time that you tried to not let anger consume you. This is going to be a gradual process." Rey sent Ben calming feelings, which he gladly accepted. He enjoyed the warmth he felt through their Force bond.

Later, when evening came, they sat quietly in front of a campfire.

"Do you remember when I said 'Let the past die'", asked Ben.

"I do. Why?"

"I was right about letting go. Except that it I was the one who needed to do that, not you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright", said Rey. "You were a different person then. As long as I'm here, I will not let you become Kylo Ren again."

Ben felt comfort in her words. Suddenly, he noticed Rey starting to shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"A little bit." She was sitting by the hut's window. The air coming in felt chilly. Ben grabbed a blanket.

"There's plenty of room over here." Rey got up and joined him. She soon felt warm as she snuggled into Ben.

_I really don't deserve you, Rey._

_ I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together._

Rey looked up to see a smile on his face. Soon, she felt one on her own face. Ben held on tightly to Rey until they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rey woke up the next morning to a wonderful aroma. She looked up to see Ben preparing some food on the fire.

"What's all this", she asked.

"I thought that I would make us some breakfast this morning", said Ben. He handed her a plate.

"Thank you", said Rey. Ben had caught some fish and picked fresh vegetables.

"What was life like on Jakku", asked Ben after taking his first bite of food.

"Well, for one thing, I didn't have anyone to make me breakfast like this." Ben laughed lightly. Rey started to feel that it couldn't ever be possible for her to get tired of seeing Ben smile. "In all seriousness though, most days were pretty boring." Rey thought back to that lonely time in her life. Day after day, she kept hoping that her family would someday come back. Things were never the same once BB8 came into her life. "Scavenging actually wasn't a bad way to kill the boredom. I did what I could survive. Nights were definitely when I felt the most lonely."

Ben got up and put an arm around Rey. He reminded her that she was no longer alone.

_Thank you, Ben._

_ M__y pleasure._

After being quiet for awhile, Rey broke the silence. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept pretty well until very early this morning when I heard a voice." Rey sat up and looked at Ben. "It kept calling my name over and over again. The voice was strange, yet so familiar at the same time. A figure was standing by the cliff. After searching my feelings, I knew who it was my grandfather. Only this time, it wasn't the voice of Darth Vader. It was Anakin Skywalker. After all that time of Palpatine manipulating me with Vader's voice, it was nice to see my real grandfather."

"What happened then", asked Rey.

"He told me he was proud of me", continued Ben. "He said that just as Luke helped him kill Darth Vader, you helped me kill Kylo Ren. He mentioned that I have been given a second chance with my life, and that I am strong enough to do good with it." Rey held his hand tight. "He also pointed out that I did something that he failed to do."

"What's that?"

"I was able to same the one that I love."

Even though they had already admitted their feelings a few days ago, Rey felt her heart warm up at his words. Ben smiled when one appeared on Rey's face. She put a hand on his cheek and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Ben wasn't sure if he was truly deserving of the second chance that Anakin mentioned.

_You are deserving, Ben Solo._

Ben felt happy that he had Rey to help him through this journey.

"Are you ready for some more light training" asked Rey.

"Yes I am", replied Ben.

"When then, let's get started."

_ A/N: As great as I think Harrison Ford was in his scene, I think it would have been cool if we got to see a scene of Ben talking with Anakin. After all, Palpatine made him think he was hearing Darth Vader for the longest time. It would have been great for Ben to hear from his real grandfather. I still very much liked how that scene mirrored the one from The Force Awakens. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. More to come soon._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter Enjoy!_

Chapter 8

For the next few weeks, things went pretty well on Ahch-To. The time was filled with meditation, healing, and playful lightsaber duels. Ben and Rey especially enjoyed the stolen moments they shared together in between.

One morning, Ben sat on the beach and watched the waves. Soon, he felt Rey approaching. She sat in the space between his spread out legs. Ben wrapped his arms around Rey and planted a kiss on her cheek.

As they basked in the sun and the salty sea breeze, Ben thought about he had come to feel that he would be incomplete without Rey by his side. He had never felt that way about anyone before meeting her. Any past women in his life were just interested in the power he had.

"Beautiful", said Ben.

"Yes", said Rey. "The ocean does indeed look beautiful this morning."

_I was talking about your smile._

Rey felt a blush growing on her face. The sight made Ben smile.

"How are you this morning?"

"Very well. Thank you", said Rey. "And you?"

"Never better."

"Glad to hear it." Rey turned to face him. "Ben, I want you to come with me to Ajan Kloss."

"Why? Aren't you happy hear with me?"

"Of coarse I am. It's just that I've been gone awhile. my friends might soon worry that something has happened to me."

"So you want to take me to those who were on the side of the Resistance who must surely hate me."

Rey held his hand. "Ben, in this time I've been with you, you have shown great progress in focusing on the light. You are not Kylo Ren anymore. I know you feel that you have a lot to apologize for. I think seeing my friends would be a great place to start. I believe they will see the changes in you that I see."

Ben felt uneasy about the whole idea. Rey placed a hand on his cheek.

"I have never loved anyone the way that I love you", she continued in a soft tone of voice. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Looking into her eyes, Ben knew that Rey was sincere in her words. He felt warm feelings from her as she leaned in to give him a soft kiss.

_We're in this together, Ben Solo. Always._

"Alright", said Ben. "I will go with you to Ajan Kloss." Ben helped Rey get up. "But, we are definitely coming back here."

"I would love that", said Rey with a smile on her face.

Together, they were a Dyad in the Force. Ben and Rey knew that, no matter what happened, they would always have each other.


End file.
